Technical Field
The present invention pertains to a projection system and a computer-readable storage medium and particularly to a projection system and a computer-readable storage medium that control a headlamp.
Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicle headlamp device has been known which can easily control the projection of light in the direction of a road shoulder in such a way that it can alert at least one of a driver and a pedestrian (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2009-220631).
Furthermore, a moving body approach notification system has been known which can, with a simple and easy configuration and such that is easy for a driver to understand in a sensory way, give notification of the presence of a moving body that is, approaching and difficult to notice (JP-A No. 2008-299779).
The technology of JP-A No. 2009-220631 has the problems that it is necessary to add a separate lamp in order to alert the driver and/or the pedestrian, the cost of the device increases, and the volume needed to install the device in a vehicle increases. Furthermore, sometimes, in cases where the driver is driving absentmindedly, the driver fails to notice the pedestrian just by having the headlights projected onto the pedestrian.
Furthermore, the technology of JP-A No. 2008-299779 has the problem that, although it uses a cabin lamp to notify the driver that a moving body is approaching, the lighting-up of the cabin lamp is difficult for a driver whose gaze is fixed in the forward direction to notice.